tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Femmes at Work
Log Title: Femmes at Work Characters: Bulwark, Delusion, Discretion, Knightmare Location: Valvolux Date: July 21, 2018 TP: Dominicon TP Summary: The Dominicons take stock and make plans to continue their work in Valvolux. Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Delusion Log session starting at 10:00:06 on Saturday, 21 July 2018. Delusion stands watch near some airlifted supplies, her gleaming armor making her a visible deterrent to looters. Discretion is walking through various supply dumps and cheking off their inventory on a datapad. She pauses here and there as she makes a radio call, presumably to handle more incoming supplies, or arrange for some to be dispatched. Knightmare makes her way along the outer wall of the city, having worked a path around it's outer edge as she takes in and catalogues the damages to it and finally manages her way towards where her Dominicons are before finally stopping near Delusion. "No issues creep up yet?" The large, unmistakable form of the silver, mechanical dragon can been seen clearing the rubble of a building previously marked with three green stripes by Delsuion. He pauses after every few pieces and turns his head to listen before resuming removing more debris. Delusion lifts a hand in greeting to Knightmare. "Security-wise, it's been peaceful so far. Socially, we are outnumbered by Autobots, so people seem to forget we're here." Discretion looks up and shakes her head, "With him nearby," she points to Bulwark, "I doubt security will be much of an issue. He does draw some a bit of a crowd of gawkers sometimes." Knightmare listens quietly, her head turning to survey the area and the wall where the battle took place the other day, "We'll do what we can for now. I made a promise and I intend on keeping it." Her optics remain on Bulwark for a bit before half-turning to glance at the two other Dominicons, "As for socially.. we will never be great in numbers and we will work with that. In time we will convince them while small in number we are far stronger and more reliable then they might believe right now." "Interacting with the Autobots is often frustrating," Delusion admits. "Encore is a generous optimist who tries to cheer up past the issues of the moment. Suitable for them, I suppose. And yesterday one of the Weatherbots was here doing an interview that.. well, I asked Discretion to retrieve the raw footage, just in case." Bulwark picks up a large piece of what may have been wall or ceiling then looks into the hole. There's a rather faint hum of energy within the 'structure' as the dragon sets the piece aside. He reaches into the heap of detritus, grabs something and begins to haul it back up. The pile shifts out of the way of a barely visible, glowing blue sphere containing a few citizens. When it's clear the dragon sets it down on the ground and dissipates the field. A large talon points over to the makeshift medical tent before he nods in response to something said. Knightmare gives a light chuckle, "And that is why I let you and your sister.. what is that human phrase... ah yes, 'Handle the public'. I have little tolerance for a great deal of what they do." She crosses her arms, "But.. we won't abandon them. Promised you I would find a new place we could dwell beside the base, and we can help this city protect itself from the Decepticons.. AND the Autobots, who are far from innocent of their own wrong doings." Discretion watches the rescue and nods to Delusion. "I haven't had a chance to review it that much yet. Been too busy cataloging what's coming in and going out." Delusion nods. "I can tolerate it, but it is an annoyance. I checked to see if their sparring arena was working. It wasn't." Discretion says, "With the energon refinery inoperable they've shut down most of the non-essential buildings and systems to convserve what they have left. That's probably their first priority, or I hope it would be." Knightmare chuckles again as she looks to Delusion, "We do things we may not like to get the results we want.. and unless you wish to be confined overall to the base, tolerance and.. assistance is what we must offer." Knightmare moves back to watch Bulwark at work, "So we must help where we can.. but do your best to be good. There is a good chance I will be able to set something up soon that you both will.. enjoy." She sighs, "I also am having Widget setup something so we can transfer some energon cubes from the base here. We have a abundance and it would do the city well to restock it somewhat." Delusion nods. "They need it. The locals are opening their homes to the newly homeless, but that will also become an issue soon enough." She eyes her surroundings. "With the refinery useless, they will also need a secure storage place for any airlifted energon." Discretion says, "Well, I stopped what looked like a recent tunnel entrance not too far away from here. Depending on where that goes that might be a good option." Knightmare is quiet for a bit as she ponders something, then walks over and places a hand on each of her Dominicons' shoulders, "Since you two have been the 'face' of the Dominicons around here, I want you to continue to do so. See what you can do to help them, set up a place we can bring the cubes to with little risk." She then nods towards the overgrown lizard in the city, "And try to see if he has any plans for the future... if he intends on staying here that may cause issues." Dominicon Knightmare says, "I know you will not enjoy helping these Neutrals out.. but put everything into it. I have something in the works to make it up for you, that I am sure you will very much /enjoy/."" Delusion smirks. "He intends to stay, but he does not wish to rule if he can avoid it. I broached the subject with him, and he seemed open to letting somebody else run the city. I think he would prefer to stay out of the public optic if he could." Discretion smiles, "It gives me something to do, and others to talk to and coordinate with, so it's not that much of an imposition." Knightmare shakes her head, "Like most Autobots.. be there for the fight, doesnt want to handle the fall out." She pauses as she gets a radio signal.. then chuckles evilly, "Oh.. good." She starts to walk away but pauses before she looks back to the two, "Do what you can for them, but remember in the end. We are Dominicons.. no Decepticons, not Autobots.. Dominicons. We will forge our own path and show any who oppose us that we will /not/ back down." Dominicon Knightmare says, "And Delusion.... I will have need of your skillset here shortly. So be ready to be called back to the base on short notice."" Knightmare shifts forms to her figher mode and darts away at full speed. Dominicon Delusion says, "*chuckle* Yes, ma'am." Dominicon Knightmare says, "Discretion, want you to keep a watch on Deception channels.. watch for any shipments of energon. If we can take it from them then us our own supplies, would be far more preferable." Delusion looks at Discretion. "Given the state of this city, perhaps a prepackaged building would be preferable- Shape the walls and ceiling at base and haul the parts in a crate, to be swiftly assembled on site." Discretion taps the side of the datapad with a finger. "That would be feasible, and would be better than causing more crowding in the surviving buildings. Would help lessen stress as well by giving those who don't have it a place of their own to stay." Delusion nods. "We could use a locking design, mortise and tenon style at the edges with pins activated to secure the joints. Easy enough to engineer, but solid." Discretion chews on her lip. "Actually the Japanese have developed dovetail joints that work like that. They might be better suited to this application." Delusion spreads her hands. "So long as it's quickly made and can be well secured." Discretion thinks for a moment. "I'll get something sketched up when I have some downtime." Log session ending at 11:39:06 on Saturday, 21 July 2018.